The Love of a Warrior
by Fallen Warrior Angel
Summary: Set during the movie but with some changes. She was the daughter of the greatest Sarmatian lord, stepdaughter of the aunt, and was a cousin of, Arthur, and she stole his heart, his stone cold heart. Tristan X OC.
1. Returning Home

**The Love of a Warrior**

**By: Fallen Warrior Angel**

**AN: I do not own any of the rights to _King Arthur_ or any of the characters. I do however own the rights to any of the characters I create. R&R please.**

Wind whipped my hair ferociously around my face as I rode alongside my cousin Arthur and fellow knights, our horses coming up to the caravan of Bishop Germanus. Lancelot sighed, "There it is," Galahad smiled, "Our freedom Bors," I looked to the burly knight on my right who grinned in approval, "Mm, I can almost taste it," Dagonet looked to my cousin, "And your passage to Rome, Arthur," Arthur looked at me, "Yours as well, Aeliana," I smiled, "God no, I'm going home to Sarmatia where I belong," Gawain smiled, "The only woman among us and I think the only female Sarmatian knight in history and she still wants to be so," I glared at him, "You know as well as I do Gawain that I do not belong sitting in a throne beside my stepmother and stepbrother acting like total buffoons." I looked to the knight on my left who gently placed his hand on my shoulder, "You're one of the best knights here Aeliana, don't act otherwise," I smiled at his gruff voice, "Tristan, I wouldn't dream of it." Our heads snapped in the direction of the caravan, Woad warriors were emerging from the woods. I took off, my black stallion, Hada, galloping hard and fast. I saw Arthur withdraw Excalibur from his side and ride ahead, plunging into battle. I jumped off my horse and calmly removed my father's twin knives from my back, a circle of Woads surrounding me. "C'mon pretty girl," one of them jeered, and I complied, tossing one knife at him, landing in his skull, buried to the hilt. I quickly ran over and pulled it out, swiftly and fluidly I sliced through the warriors, leaving them dead around me. "Aeliana!" I looked to see that they had retreated, Arthur standing with one at the tip of his sword. He left the Woad gasping with relief as he walked back over to the wagon, "Bors?" the knight sighed, "What a bloody mess," I walked over and pulled the curtain aside, there sat a man in the Bishop's robes with an arrow in his head, but it wasn't the Bishop. I looked to the knight's of Rome mounted on their horses, there, sitting as General, was the Bishop. "Bishop Germanus, welcome to Britain," I smiled at Arthur who'd recognized him. "Arthur Castus, your father's image, I haven't seen you since, childhood. And your cousin?" I stepped to Arthur's side, a flat smile on my face, "Aeliana of the Sarmatian Knights, I am surprised that your stepmother has not turned you into the royalty that you should be," I grimaced inwardly, "My sincerest apologies, Bishop, but that is something that I cannot do, for it is not in my willpower," I could hear Bors snickering behind me at the fake courtesy in my voice. The Bishop sighed, "Ah, well, it's a shame that I cannot see your beautiful image in a dress." My hands flew to the handles of my knives, but Arthur signaled for me to calm.

The Bishop climbed into the wagon and I mounted my horse as Bors openly chortled. I threw a quick glare at him, "Shut up Bors," he laughed even louder, Galahad and Lancelot joining in. "_My sincerest apologies, Bishop_," Gawain mimicked, "Please, if you were that honest to anyone we wouldn't believe it was you Aelie," that was their nickname for me, well, not everyone called me such. "If your father heard you speak that way he'd never even thought for a second you were his daughter," Galahad didn't even realized what he'd said to me until I glanced solemnly at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." I kicked Hada into a fast gallop and sped past them, ahead of the caravan, and down the dirt path toward's Hadrian's Wall. I let out a short, piercing whistle and I watched a wolf emerge from the soft fog. "Nira, where have you been?" her eyes told me everything, '_Hunting. How's everything with the caravan?_' I sighed, "Successful as usual, but of course Galahad cannot keep his tongue in line the young pup," Nira made a sound that was almost a laugh, '_He's not that much younger than you,_' I smirked at her, "Go on ahead I'll see you at Hadrian's Wall," she ran off without another glance just as I heard hoof beats approaching me, "You shouldn't run away from the boy, he doesn't think before he speaks," Tristan trotted next to me. I smiled, I was one of the very few that he spoke to on a regular basis rather than the three words he says to anyone else, "Unlike such," he chuckled, "Well not everyone is blessed with such thoughtful spirits as we are Aelie," my eyebrows shot up into my hairline in surprise, "You never call me that," he smiled softly, "Figured I might as well," I sighed, "Shame, I liked it when you didn't," his face turned hard, "It's so difficult to please you," I was confused, "Why would it matter to you to please me? You're my closest friend here other than Arthur." He looked at me, his dark brown, almost black eyes stared at me in a way that I'd never seen before, "What if I want to be more?" I had no time to answer for we reached the Wall, and my mind diverted to the boring task of avoiding my stepmother. My fellow knights knew the routine, I fell back behind them all, dismounted my horse, and ran in through a separate entrance, however, my stepmother must have figured out my plan. "Aeliana," I stood before my stepmother in shock, "why do you try to hide from me?" I sighed, "Because, _Evyra_, I do not wish to be lectured on why I shouldn't be a Sarmatian knight when I explain this to you every time, I am my father's only child and he would've had to stay in service to Rome had I not taken up the challenge, and I am happy, happier than I would be if I took up my royal place beside you, which is only mine by your courtship to my father." She sighed as I stretched her name, I never called her mother and never would. "Crispin is here, and he worries about you," I sighed, "I will hold up my part of our agreement, I will wear a dress to the Bishop's feast, and after that you are to leave me alone on this matter." She merely nodded, "My chambers, in an hour," I nodded and strode past her to find Tristan waiting for me in the stable.

"What are you still doing here?" I questioned, my mind returning to the comment he'd made earlier. "I have something to tell you," I nodded, "Well?" before I could blink, his calloused hands held my face and his lips smashed against mine. Something immediately ignited within me, for my arms were instantly around his neck as I pushed him against one of the posts. His hands were now roughly groping my hips, pulling at my tunic, I broke away from the kiss for air, only to return my lips to his neck. "Oh, I've wanted you forever Aeliana," his voice rattled with passion as I nipped and sucked at his weak point just below his ear, I was in control, and he knew it. I grabbed his wrists and brought his hands to my waist, grinding my hips against his hard erection. He groaned into our kiss and trailed his lips lightly down my jaw, "I love you Tristan," I sighed as he found my weak spot and I melted into his arms, "And I you," he whispered into my ear, his tone was husky, sending a shudder up my spine. "Tristan?!" I gasped, pulling away from him as Dagonet called his name. "What's wrong? Afraid of him catching us and finding out?" I sighed, "I don't want them to know just yet," Tristan growled, pulling me into another searing kiss, which I quickly pulled away from, "Stop it, after the feast," he sighed impatiently as I ran off in the direction of the quarters of my stepmother, a smile plastered on my face the entire time, for I still felt the tingle of his mustache and beard on my face from his kiss.


	2. A Warrior, Not a Princess

**AN: Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Again I own none of the rights to _King Arthur_, however I do own the rights to the characters I create.**

**Chapter 2**

I pushed open the large oak door that signified the entrance to the royal quarters, my mind filled with thoughts of what had just happened with Tristan. I smiled at remembering the feeling of his rough hands against my smooth skin, and all at once I was overcome with feelings of serenity, passion, and content. "You're late," Evyra snapped at me as she opened the door to her quarters. "By three minutes," I quipped back and entered the room to find a bath, one of her chambermaids was filling it with buckets of steaming hot water. "Armor off, now," Evyra stared me down as if everything I removed from my body was diseased. Just to annoy her, I took off my dirt-covered armor and tossed it onto her bedding, whilst folding my tunic and breeches neatly and placing them on the chair next to me. I took my long, dust-filled blond hair out of the braid I'd had it in and slid into the bath, the hot water relaxing my tensed muscles. I felt the chambermaid begin to wash my back, whilst I watched Evyra remove my armor from her bed in disgust. "These lines won't come off ma'am," the chambermaid stated questioningly, I rolled my eyes at her stupidity, "That's because they're scars," my stepmother strode over and eyed the small, white lines that made a pattern across my back. "How could you do this to yourself! A woman with scars!?" I slid further into the bath, not wanting to hear anymore, "I have come in here so that you may clean me up and dress me how you wish. Anything further than that and I shall leave am I clear?" Evyra was fuming with anger, but she kept her mouth tightly shut as I dunked my head under the water, allowing the chambermaid to rub the soap and oils through my hair to clean it. After she finished I stood from the bath and let her wrap a cloth around me. "Now, I think you should were blue, it will bring out your eyes more," my stepmother droned on about what I should wear, but I was too busy looking out the window to care. Tristan was coming out of the Knight's bath house, his tunic damp and his hair dripping wet. He stopped and looked up until his eyes met mine, a smile played across his lips. I smiled in return as he gave me a small wave, I was going to return the gesture, but of course, "Aeliana!" I turned my head to see Evyra standing there with the dress I was to wear in her hands, a stern look on her face. I gave one last, sorrowful look down to Tristan and then went to her.

"Who were you looking at down there?" she asked me as she laced up the back of my dress. "Tristan...ah!" I gasped as she pulled the laces tighter, it felt as if she were crushing my ribs the waist was becoming so tight. "The scout?" she questioned as she finished, sitting me down in a chair so she could brush my hair. I sighed, "He's a fellow knight Evyra and a good friend, nothing more," which was a lie. She sighed, "Right, that's what Crispin said before he married Eillem," I suppressed a groan, Eillem was my stepbrother's wife, making her my sister-in-law. She was a short, stick-skinny little thing with black hair and brown eyes, her skin was ghost white and she never stopped talking. "Do you love him?" she asked me, I tried to look at her but she turned my head forward, "Like a brother," I stated firmly, which was another lie. I loved Tristan as only lovers can, a smile spread across my face as my stepmother finished. "Have a look," I turned to the mirror behind me and the reflection I saw was not mine, it was someone else with my face, but I had to face the fact that indeed it was...me. My hair was no longer dusty, but it actually shone like gold and fell like a wavy waterfall down to the small of my back. The crushed velvet dress I wore fit snugly to my figure, accentuating all of the right curves, and it made my crystal blue eyes even more prominent on my tanned face. The cuffs of the sleeves came to points atop my hands, with gold embroidery along the seam, as well as around my waist. "That's how you should look all the time," she commented, but I ignored her and headed down to the entrance hall to meet with the rest of the knights. Arthur stood there in his usual attire, as did the knights, but they were cleaner. All of them stared in disbelief as I came around the corner, for none of them had seen me in a dress, and to be honest neither had I. Bors was going to laugh at the expression on my face, but I walked right past him, "Quiet," he chuckled at this, but I merely walked over to Arthur, who extended his hand, "Cousin," I smiled, "Yes," he smiled back, "Tonight you are not a Knight of Sarmatia, but a Princess," I rolled my eyes, "Please do not go along with my insane stepmother," he sighed, "This is the request of Bishop Germanius, he wishes to see how your mother wanted you to be," I glared at him, "How does he know what my mother wanted? He only knew that your mother and my mother were siblings, other than that he knows nothing of her!" Arthur nodded, "That's true, but just play along for tonight, one of us will be your escort for the evening and that will be that." I nodded, looking at my brothers-in-arms. Lancelot stepped up, "I'd be glad to escort such a beautiful Princess to..." "Save it Lancelot," I quipped, this Bors could not help but laugh at. Tristan stepped forward, extending his hand, "My lady," he did not smile, not like he usually would have, but I could see it in his eyes. I placed my hand in his as he led me into the feast hall. "You're a vision," he whispered as he pulled my chair out for me. I smiled, "Thank you," he sat down beside me and placed his hand discretely on my thigh beneath the table. I smiled, "What, just because I'm wearing a dress you feel the need to have your hands on me at all times?" I joked quietly, he looked at me with his mesmerizing eyes, "No, I don't care what you're wearing, you look beautiful no matter what, in fact, I think you look more beautiful in your armor covered in dirt, dust, and blood rather than this." I smiled, "Really?" he nodded, "Because that's the real you, not this Princess which I know you have no interest in being," he had it right. The Bishop came in, his hands raised high, "We feast tonight in honor of the Lord God, and in honor of Arthur and his Knights," all of us stood, I disobeyed the Bishop's request of me being a Princess and I was who I knew I was, a Knight of Sarmatia.

Tristan smiled at me, "That's it," he nodded at the angry glare the Bishop gave me, "Princess Aeliana," I shook my head, "I am merely a Princess by my father's marriage to my stepmother, Bishop, when in fact I am a Sarmatian Knight. Not many of you know this, but my father is a Sarmatian lord, and served Rome as a Knight for twenty years. I am his only child, and when it came time for all of the sons of the Knights to go to their posts, my father would've had to have gone for another fifteen had I not taken his place. I became the first woman to be a Sarmatian Knight, and I am proud to be so. The men that I serve with are like family," I looked at Tristan when I said this, "I love them all dearly," he smiled. I turned to the Bishop, "I ride with my cousin, Arthur Castus, to protect the Roman Empire, not because he is my family, but because it is the duty that my people were sworn into servitude to do, and I have done so." All of my fellow knights smiled widely at me, Arthur nodded in approval, whilst my stepmother, my stepbrother, Crispin, his annoying wife, Eillem, and the Bishop were staring at me incredulously. The rest of the guests were clapping and cheering as I sat back down, Tristan took my hand, "Spoken like a true Sarmatian," I smiled, "Do you want them to know the truth?" he shook his head, "Let's keep it a secret for now," he was fast to bring my hand to his lips before anyone noticed, I smiled at the short feeling of heat his lips created. The Bishop smiled curtly, "Wonderful speech Aeliana, but I don't think that suffices for your actions." This confused me, "I don't believe I know what you're talking about." Germanius shook his head, "Oh I think you do, were you or were you not just four hours ago in the stables with a fellow Knight in a not-so-appropriate manner?" his eyes flashed to Tristan than back to me. I glared at him, "How dare you insinuate anything Germanius," the Bishop's manservant stood, "His Holiness is insinuating nothing! I saw you in the stables engulfed in a passionate manner with the knight beside you!" Tristan shot out of his seat, "That's enough out of you!" I grabbed his arm, "Tristan sit down!" Arthur ordered, but he merely remained standing, his black slate eyes glaring angrily at the Bishop. All eyes were on me as Arthur approached me, "Aeliana, is this true?" Tristan put his hand on my shoulder, "Aeliana," I shrugged him off, keeping my face calm and stern, "Yes." I felt the eyes of my fellow Knights upon me in shock, a wide smile spread across Arthur's face, he turned to Germanius, "Where is the wrong in love, Bishop?" Evyra shot up out of her seat, "Because she is not a Knight!" I removed a dagger from Tristan's belt and held it up for her to see, "I am so and if you wish to challenge the comment you just made Evyra then come over here and try!" She immediately sat back down, her hand clutching her heart.

"Come on, we'll have our own party, we're clearly not wanted here," Bors placed a hand on my shoulder, my eyes never leaving those of the Bishop's as I turned and followed my fellow Knights, Tristan's arm around my waist. "Let's go down to the tavern and celebrate! To freedom!" Galahad cried, a pitcher of wine in his hand, Arhtur nodded, "Why not? Sounds a lot better than hearing Germanius whine on," I smiled, "Alright," Lancelot walked beside me, keeping pace with Tristan and I. "So, how long have you two been together, huh?" Tristan glared at his brother-in-arm, "That's none of your business," I placed my hand on his chest, "Calm down," my attention turned to Lancelot, "I've loved him ever since I met him," he looked at Tristan, "And you? How long have you loved her," Tristan looked down at me through his hair, a smile on his face, "Forever," I smiled up at him and placed a kiss lightly on his lips. "RUUUUUUUUUUS!" I heard the Sarmatian cry and saw Gawain, Galahad, and Bors already celebrating, Lancelot soon joined them. All of the Knights and commoners were engulfed in drink, talk, and dancing, music played lightly as Vanora and her barmaids went around pouring wine wherever needed. I turned to Tristan, "I'm going to go help Vanora," he pulled me tight to his chest, "Stay here," he pressed his lips to my jaw, just missing my lips as I turned away, "No, later, I'm just going to see if she needs help," Tristan sat down at a small table in the corner with a puss on his face that made me laugh, "Stop frowning," he smiled. I headed over to where Bors and Vanora were sitting by the bar with their youngest son. I walked over to Vanora, "Hey, do you need help with anything?" Vanora smiled, "No love, I'm fine, you go on and share a dance with your lover over there," she gestured to where Tristan was sitting. Bors smiled, "Or you can watch the baby while I share a dance with mine," I nodded, "Gimme the baby," he handed me the child and pulled Vanora out into the center of the tavern to dance. I sat on the barstool and held the baby in the crook of my arm, when I heard Dagonet come over to me, "Go dance with Tristan I'll watch the baby," I shook my head, "I'm fine," he smiled, "He wants to dance with you," I looked over to where Tristan sat staring at me, a green apple in his hand, "Fine, but you owe me one," Dagonet laughed, "Aelie, you're in a dress, that holds no meaning." I glared at him but headed over to Tristan. "I hear you want to dance with me?" he bit the apple, "Possibly," I smiled, watching him slowly chew the apple, then brought my mouth down onto his and slid my tongue into his mouth, grabbing the apple out of his hand. I broke free and took a bite for myself, Tristan chuckled, "That's not fair," I smiled, "It's not like you can't get another," my words were muffled from the fruit in my mouth. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap, capturing my lips with his and stole the fruit out of my mouth with his tongue. I broke away, "That's not fair," Tristan stood, a smirk on his face, "Dance with me," I shook my head, sitting back down on the chair, "No," he smiled at the playful tone in my voice, "Come on," I smiled, "Beg." At this word his face flushed red with embarrassment, "What?" I giggled, "You heard, beg me to dance with you," Tristan never begged; he tossed the apple aside and pulled me into his arms, dragging me out into the crowd to dance.

The music had changed to a slow Sarmatian ballad that I hadn't heard in years. "My father used to play this song for my mother and I when I was younger," Tristan smiled, "I know," I looked at him, his smile told me that he knew I was confused, "How?" he didn't answer me, but wrapped one hand around my waist, the other at his side as he led me through the dance, his eyes never leaving mine. I hadn't noticed that everyone had gathered around us to watch the dance, and I didn't need to look to hear Bors, Gawain, Galahad, and Lancelot all chuckling at Tristan and I dancing. Tristan grimaced, "They're laughing," I continued mimicking his steps, the palms of our hands lightly touching, "Ignore them and dance." The music ended, my back to Tristan's chest, and everyone clapped, raising their pints in toast, Arthur stepped forward, "To Tristan and Aeliana!" I buried my face in Tristan's chest out of embarrassment, but Tristan lifted my chin up with his thumb and index finger, kissing me gently, and at this everyone cheered. "Shall we go?" he whispered in my ear, I nodded, "Yes," he led me away from the tavern and into the Knight's quarters. I had never realized that his room was right across the hall from mine. "All this time, you've been so close," he shut the door and kissed me, signaling me to remain quiet, "Enough talk," he grabbed my hips and pushed me against the wall, his mouth against mine in a searing kiss. I decided, after our little escapade in the stables, I'd let him be in control this time. His lips sucked at my pulse, my hands clawed at his back, "Make love to me," my voice not but a whisper, my tone full of desire. Tristan looked at me, "As you wish."


	3. Love Found, Freedom Lost

**AN: Hope you are enjoying so far. Thank you to my one reviewer, although I'm not really sure what they mean. Again I own none of the rights to _King Arthur_, but I do own the rights to my created characters. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL ELEMENTS!**

**Chapter 3**

Tristan pulled at the laces of my dress, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip, letting out a groan of frustration, "How did you get this thing on?!" I laughed, "If you'd let me turn around you can get it off easier," he spun me around and latched his mouth onto my shoulder as his fingers quickly untied the laces of my dress. I allowed it to pool on the floor around my feet, my hands grasping at the wall in front of me as his mouth trailed wet kisses down my spine, stopping at my lower back, his calloused hands reaching around me and grasping my breasts. I pressed my burning face against the cold stone of the wall and let out a groan of pleasure as his fingers played with my nipples, his mouth kissing back up my spine, my neck, until his stopped and nibbled lightly on my earlobe. I turned my head to capture his lips in mine, my hands reaching over and grabbing the neck of his tunic, pulling it over his head. I broke free and turned around, soaking in every defined muscle and scar on his body. I traced my hands over his chest, the thick white lines, marks of war, were cool under my fingers. He took my face in his hands and gently kissed my forehead, his thumbs caressing my cheeks as my hands pulled down his breeches. Tristan grabbed my waist and pulled me over to his bed, gently laying me down on the soft mattress, his hair brushing lightly against my face. I leaned up to kiss him, but he pressed me back down, "Stop," I looked at him, "Why?" he kissed my neck, "Because," he spoke between kisses, "I'm. In. Control," he kissed down my abdomen right down to my core, I tangled my fingers in his hair as his tongue slid over the folds of my womanhood, a moan escaping my lips, "Tristan," he kissed his way back up my stomach and took my mouth in his once again as he dipped a finger inside me. I yelped in surprise, but quickly relented as he teased me, my head spinning. I arched my back, pushing his finger deeper inside me, he added another, and soon he was teasing me with three. I groaned, biting my lower lip to hold in my scream of delight as the first wave of my orgasm came over me. "I need you now," my breath escaped me as he rested on top of me, his hard shaft pressing against my thigh. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, the back of his hand stroking my hair, I nodded and kissed his hand as he positioned himself and gently slid into me. I cried out as I adjusted to his length and size, then he began to rythmically pump in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his torso as I bucked my hips against his, "H-Harder," I bit his shoulder, a low growl escaped his lips as he gladly agreed and thrust harder, slamming into me.

"Uh, A-Aeli-iana," he gasped as he continued to thrust, his body shaking. My thighs quivered as I came hard, my breathing hard and rattled as I rolled him over, positioning myself on top of him. Without warning I slammed my hips down on his again and again, creating a steady rythmn. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" I threw my head back and cried as he grabbed my hips, forcing me down on him harder. He released first, I followed soon after and collapsed, my head resting on his chest. "I love you," I could barely hear him his voice was so low, his hands stroking my hair. I rolled off of him and curled up beside him, "Mmh, I love you, too," Tristan looked down at my eyes, "Your lids are heavy," he pulled his blanket over us and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close, "sleep." I gladly did as I was asked and drifted off to sleep, the man I loved beside me. I awoke several hours later to find Tristan gone, and I was in my own room. Pulling the blanket tighter aorund my body I got up and headed towards the window, I saw my cousin speaking with the Knights, and none of them were happy. "I AM A FREE MAN! I WILL CHOOSE MY OWN FATE!" Bors was screaming at Arthur about something, "The Romans have broken their word, we have the word of Arthur, that is good enough," Dagonet countered him, "I'll prepare." Lancelot's eyes met my own, "Tristan, I'd go upstairs if I were you," I ran back to the bed and threw on one of my tunics and a pair of breeches then ran down to the tavern to find Arthur standing there alone. "What's going on?" I asked, he sighed, "Germanius is sending us north of the wall to collect a Roman family in need of rescue, you'll recieve your discharge afterwards." My gaze was still hard with concern, but now that melted away to fury, "WHAT?!" all of the Knight's came running back. Arthur stepped closer to me but I shook my head, "Aeliana, none of us are happy about this, your father," "MY FATHER WOULD'VE WANTED US TO BE FREE, ARTHUR! HE WOULD NOT HAVE LET GERMANIUS TRAMPLE OVER HIM LIKE A HORSE!" Tristan took my arm, "Aeliana, come on, it's not his fault," I sighed, pulling my arm away from him and striding back inside, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. I slammed my door shut and collapsed, sobbing into my hands. How could this happen? We were so close to being free, and Germanius had to snatch it away just like that. We were free and they wanted more blood.

I got up off of the floor and sat on my bed, choking back sobs. "_Aeliana_?" Tristan's voice came from the other side of the door. I did not get up, nor did I look at him when he came into the room. "Why didn't you wake me?" I questioned firmly, he sighed, "I didn't think it was that serious. Gawain came in and said that Arthur wanted to talk to us," I glared at him, my eyes red, "And by _us_ I think he meant all of us, Tristan! You know how much I hate being the last to know something! Especially something this severe!" he strode over and held me tight to his chest, "Listen to me! You have to get ahold of yourself Aeliana! Germanius wants you to go to him right now and try to slit his throat, that would prove his point that you don't belong as a Knight." I looked up at him, his hands wiping away the tears running down my face, "Prove him wrong my love," he kissed each of my eyes, "prove him wrong." I nodded, "W-When do we leave?" he smiled, "First light, you should get a little more sleep, I'll pack for you," I shook my head, "No, if I fall asleep now I don't think I'll ever wake up, I'll pack, you look exhausted, you rest." He smiled, I knew his weakness other than apples was sleep, even the kiss he gave me before he fell asleep on my bed was tired. I folded up a couple of clean tunics for each of us and put them into our rucksacks, along with a couple of apples, which I knew Tristan would be happy to find. I put the bags near the door and watched the sun rise through the window. Tristan was sound asleep, I felt so calm at how peacful he looked lying there, his eyes closed, his messy braids hung over his face. I hated having to wake him, but I knew we had to leave, "Hey," I placed a kiss atop his forehead, his eyes fluttered open instantly, "Time to go?" he asked, his voice still tired, I nodded, running my hand over his hair, "I had to wake you, you looked so calm," he smiled, his eyes still droopy, "Come on, we should get going," he sat up and stretched, then got up and grabbed his rucksack. "Coming?" he held out his hand, I smiled, took his hand, and grabbed my own sack as we headed out the door.

Our horses rode towards the northern side of Hadrian's Wall, and as the wind blew against us ferociously, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if we were to lose our lives for something that was unnecessary, I looked at Tristan who rode beside me, and I could tell that he was thinking the exact same thing.


	4. An Odd Engagement

**AN: Hey thanks to all of my reviewers who have been so helpful! After this chapter I may not update for a bit since I'm going on a month and a half scuba diving trip for my marine biology course in school (I know it sounds long but trust me I did the same thing last year and it felt like a week went by not a month) so just bare with me and I'll get you the 5th chapter asap. Thanks!**

**Again I own none of the rights to _King Arthur_ but I own the rights to my created characters.**

**Chapter 4**

The journey was to take us two days and one night to reach the house of Marius, and with each mile we rode, our patience on the matter grew thinner. Galahad was going to be the first to crack, that I knew for certain, then would be Bors, Gawain, Dagonet, Lancelot, myself, Tristan, and Arthur would crack only to keep us in line. Rain poured down on us that night, and we were all in low spirits; the only thing that kept us sane, was talking about home. "Bors, are you going to take Vanora and all your little bastards back home with you?" Lancelot asked him, Bors smiled, "Ah, I'm trying to avoid that decision...by getting killed," we all chuckled. I sighed, "I'm going home and never coming back to this disgusting island, it's taken too much of my life away already, I'm not letting it claim me." Tristan's arm wrapped tighter around me, "Then why did you become a Knight?" Galahad asked me, I looked at the young, naive Knight, "Ah Galahad, you have so much to learn. I became a Knight so I could show off my skill and show that women are better than men," Bors laughed, "Right! And why should we believe that?!" Tristan sheathed his sword, "Because it's true in most cases," I looked at him, "Aw now Tristan, you really don't need to defend your lover," Lancelot jeered. I smiled, "Lancelot, if you knew anything about true lovers, you'd know that they always defend one another. But I suppose you'd grow tired of it, seeing you're a lover to more than one." All of the other Knights openly laughed, while Lancelot sulked under his cloak to keep dry.

The rain had stopped and the fire that we'd built to keep warm had died to a glowing ember, I was the only one still awake. I couldn't sleep with thoughts of home racing through my head. My parents were out there somewhere, and I had to find them, only even though I was a Knight, I didn't know how. I looked at Tristan who was asleep beside me, his arm draped loosely around my shoulder, and smiled: this was a man that truly loved me and would do anything for me. If I were to die on this mission, would all of his protection be in vain? I sighed, resting my head back on my rucksack, "Let's just hope that it never comes to that," I whispered, curling up closer to Tristan, and falling asleep. I slept for what seemed like two seconds, but when I opened my eyes the sun had risen and we were already packing up our things. Tristan smiled, "You slept late," I sighed, fastening my rucksack to Hada's side, "Well you didn't wake me," he put his hand over mine, "Arthur wanted you to get your rest, he said that you were up all night," I looked over at my cousin who nodded, apparently he knew I had been up late thinking. I felt cool metal slide onto the ring finger of my left hand and I jumped, not knowing what it was. I looked to see Tristan sliding his Sarmatian band onto my finger, "Tristan what are you doing?" he placed his hand on my cheek, "When...if we get back," I sighed, "Tristan," he shook his head, "Let me finish. If we get back, I'm not losing you. Let the other Knights laugh but I don't care anymore, I want you to be my wife, Aeliana," I could only feel hot tears of joy spring to my eyes, "W-What?" he smiled, "Marry me." Nothing else mattered at that moment, not Rome, not the mission, not even the fact that we were risking our lives for a mundane purpose. I smiled, "Tristan, there is no other man I'd dream of marrying," his lips grazed mine in a tender kiss, "Then let's get back alive shall we?" I nodded, mounting my horse and following the others, my fiance close behind. My eyes wandered down to Tristan's ring on my finger, the cold, silver band with onyx detailing was something that I'd known forever, but never in my wildest imagination would I have thought it would be _my_ "engagement ring", the permanent smile on my face said otherwise as we neared the house of Marius.

Do you know that feeling you get when you are about to do something and you know you shouldn't? Well, I had one of those feelings when Arthur began speaking with Marius, and something told me that this was not a good idea. "...my men cannot return home. So you are coming with me even if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself!" I heard Arthur reprimanding Marius, but that was the last my attention would have of it. I heard the piercing howl of Nira as she came running down the dirt path. Marius eyed her, "A wolf, KILL IT!" I jumped off my horse, unsheathing my kinves and pointing them at Marius, "Touch her and I'll kill you myself," the soldiers backed down as I knelt in front of Nira, "What is it?" she whined, '_They're coming closer, the drums grow louder_," I listened to hear the Saxon drums, they weren't far from us now. I looked at Arthur, "We have to get going now, the Saxons are close," Nira pawed at my hand, '_That horse is neither Roman nor Saxon, it's Sarmatian...but not one of yours_.' I looked at where Nira was staring to see something I thought I'd never see again. There was a Sarmatian horse tied up near the stables, I would've said it was a coincidence had I not noticed the saddle: a saddle I grew up riding on. "Aeliana," I heard Lancelot's voice as I headed towards the horse, my mind racing. I recognized the horse immediately, my hand rubbing across her smooth, long neck, "Brea," my voice was a whisper as my mind finally processed the situation. He was here, my father was here. Lancelot took my arm, "You know this horse?" I nodded, pulling away, striding towards Marius, "The man who owns that horse where is he?" the fat, short Roman looked at me, "That is none of your concern," I pulled out one of my knives, grabbed his tunic and pinned him to the ground, my knife at his neck, "The man who owns that horse is my father, now where is he?"

Marius was frightened of me, and that was always good, "The last room in the east corridor," I took off into the house, pushing the large doors aside and sprinting down the halls, knocking over vases and statues that were in my way. I finally reached the east corridor and burst through the door to the last room, "Father?!" a man in Sarmatian armor sat behind a desk covered in maps, his sword beside him. He looked up at me in amazement, "Aeliana?" I sighed, tears falling fast down my cheeks, "Father," I threw my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck, "My daughter, how you've grown." I could hear the joy in his voice as I looked up into his kind, grey eyes, "A Sarmatian Knight, _my_ daughter," I smiled, "Father, why aren't you home? What are you doing here?" he sighed, "I was sent by the Eldest to protect Marius and his family from the Saxons," I looked at him, sadness growing in his eyes, "And mother?" he sighed, "She's hiding in the woods somewhere, you know your mother, the Woads need her skills, but she only uses them to protect you and I." My hand reached for the talisman my mother had given me the day I left to serve as a Knight, the Sarmatian Cross with Woad markings, she said would protect me from any harm. I heard footfalls coming down the hallway, quickly unsheathing my knives I turned to see Tristan standing in the doorway, "Oh, Tristan," he smiled, "Brisus," my father nodded, "Tristan," I looked from my fiance to my father, "You two know one another?" my father nodded, "Tristan's father rode with me as a fellow Knight, I watched the two of you grow up together back home, and from what I can see," his fingers grazed over Tristan's ring, "he's won your heart."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as Tristan's arm came around my waist, "And she has won mine," my father smiled, "Take care of her Tristan, promise me that," he nodded, "I will. Now we have to get going, the Saxons grow closer and Arthur is planning on taking everyone. He's also found prisoners, a Woad woman and a young boy are all that are alive." I nodded and followed him outside, my father behind me, where we found several wagons, one of which a woman sat covered in furs. "Guinevere," my father whispered, I looked at the woman, "Daughter of Merlin?" he nodded, "Yes, I wonder what she's doing as a prisoner of Marius," I heard my father wince in pain as he clutched his side, "Father you're not well, Dag!" Dagonet rushed over to me, "Help me get my father into the wagon," my father waved his hand, "No, no I'm fine, really, just bring Brea to me," I shook my head, "Father no, you cannot ride, please get into the wagon." He was stubborn, but finally relented if I promised to ride beside the carraige the entire time. As I mounted my horse, Arthur rode over to me, "I'm glad you found your father," I smiled, "He's your uncle, Arthur, go in and talk to him," he shook his head, "As soon as we're clear of the Saxons, I'll talk to him," I sighed, "When we camp for the night," Tristan rode over to us, "Arthur, we have to go," my cousin nodded, and we headed off back towards the wall.

We rode for several hours, Tristan came back to check on me every now and then to make sure that everything was sound. I peered into the wagon to see my father speaking with Guinevere, her dark eyes meeting my blue ones. Nira walked beside me, whining that we hadn't stopped yet. We finally rested at the cliff overlooking the forest, "We'll camp here for the night. Tristan," Tristan held up his hawk, "You wanna go out again? Yeah," the bird took off into the sky, while I sent Nira off to search and make sure nothing was hiding. After both animals returned to signify the area was clear, we set up camp for the night. I finished taking off my armor and looked around to see Tristan and my father talking. I grabbed two apples from my rucksack and bit one, the sweet flesh crunching in my mouth as I leaned against a tree watching the two men converse. I tossed the other apple at Tristan and hid behind the tree, "Aeliana," I smiled at my father's rough voice as I appeared from behind the tree, "I'm sorry, but it amuses me to see the two of you so deep in conversation," I sat down between Tristan's legs, my back against his chest. "Thank you," he kissed my cheek and began eating his own apple, I smiled, "You ate all of yours already anyway," my father chuckled, "I couldn't ask for a better man to be my son-in-law," I smirked, tracing one of my fingers up Tristan's toned arm, "Neither could I." Tristan's eye's glittered in the firelight as my father smiled, "Tristan tells me that you remember the song I used to sing for you and your mother," I nodded, "Yes," he smiled, "Do you remember the words?" I nodded, closing my eyes as my father began to hum the melody that I knew so well:

*_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home_

Mornie utu li  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alanti  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utu li  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alanti  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

By now the fire had died completely and everyone had gone to sleep, my father got up and placed one kiss on my forehead, "Goodnight my dear," I smiled, "Goodnight father," Tristan nodded, "Goodnight Brisus," my father smiled, "Tristan, when we reach the wall, you can call me father," I smiled as Tristan and I walked back to where we had decided to sleep, my weapons concealed within a nook in the wagon behind us. Tristan lay down between many the fur blankets that we had accquired, I slid in beside him, his arm wrapping around my waist to pull me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder, "My father likes you," I felt a chuckle rumble in his chest, "That's because you do," I shook my head, "No, I love you, two different things," he kissed the crown of my head, "Sleep my love, we have an early morning ahead of us," I smiled, closing my eyes and falling asleep, only to be suddenly awoken by someone grabbing me from where I slept, gagging me, and knocking me unconscious.

**AN: I seem to have this thing with cliffhangers on the 4th or 5th chapter of my story, anyway I hope you like it, R&R please!**

***The song is _May it Be_ by Enya (it was the only thing I thought really fit with the sort of story of Tristan and Aeliana)**


	5. A Night to Remember

**AN: Hello, sorry this took so long to get to you all, this boat finally docked somewhere where I could get Internet access and quickly type up this chapter for you before I set sail again. Ah the life of studying marine biology, and as a high school course too. Anyway, again as you should know I own none of the rights to _King Arthur_ but I do own the rights to my created characters. Enjoy! (P.S. this chapter may be a little short I don't know I just typed until I ran out of time =] )**

**Chapter 5**

I awoke to the sound of whispering voices to find that I was no longer beside Tristan, but bound against the wheel of Marius's wagon. The lighting of the forest was still the same, so I figured I wasn't out for long, but I wondered who's voices they were. I soon figured out that it was Marius speaking to his guards, "She's awake!" one of the guards hissed, and I heard the crunching of snow heading towards me. "You and your fellow Knights have taken this situation too far! There are no Saxons coming!" Marius's breath was putrid with the scent of strong Roman wine, his words slurred, he was drunk. I chuckled painfully, "Well Marius, you certainly prove me wrong by saying that Romans are smarter than they look," he was confused, "What?" I glared at him, "You are the most idiotic Roman I've ever met," one of his guards kicked me to the ground as Marius took a knife to my neck, "When dawn comes, your cousin will pay for your heresy...or perhaps the scout," I stared up at him wide-eyed and furious as I struggled against the Roman's foot on my back, "How dare you," was all I said before he walked away. The guards tied me back up against the wheel and the three of them went back to drinking.

I sat trying to figure out how to escape, when I felt something trickle down the nape of my neck. The good thing about the three of them being so drunk was the fact that they bound me with cloth, and being a woman, slender wrists made it easy to slip out of my ties. I felt the back of my neck and drew my hand away for me to see, crimson liquid covered the tan tips of my fingers: my head was bleeding. I quickly untied the cloth that bound my feet and began to run for Arthur, but I felt Marius's short, stubby arm grab my own and the knife pressed against my face. "I have your precious cousin, Arthur!" he cried, he breath still strong. All of the Knights, well, all but Tristan and Bors, appeared, weapons ready, my father and Guinevere by their sides. "Let her go Marius," Arthur demanded, his eyes not on Marius, but behind him. I heard the quiet sound of a bowstring contracting and smiled, "Let her go before I put this arrow right through your skull," Tristan's rough voice was filled with anger as Marius dropped me to the ground, his knife sliding across my cheek, creating a large gash. My father ran to me, helping me stand away from the circle of red snow my blood had created. "Dagonet, take care of her," I felt Dag's strong arms wrap around me and carry me to the wagon where the small boy, Guinevere, and my father had been. I was placed down onto a pile of soft furs as my fellow Knight began dabbing away the blood with a dampened cloth.

The wagons had begun to move again when Tristan came in, "How is she Dag?" I felt his rough hand grasp my own, his voice gave away his concern. Dagonet smiled, "She's strong as we all know, but she's lost a lot of blood. She just needs to rest for a little while." Tristan nodded, "I'll watch her," Dagonet got up and left the wagon, leaving Tristan alone with me. "How do you feel?" I sighed, "My head is pounding like a Saxon drum and my face burns, you tell me," he sighed, burying his face in my hair, "I hate seeing you in pain," I could feel his tears dampening my scalp, "Sssh, my love, no tears," he cupped my face in his hands, his dark, tear-stained eyes staring into mine, "I didn't protect you, I promised your father I would take care of you and that's what I plan to do," I sighed, "Tristan stop this," my thumbs wiped away the tears in his eyes, "you didn't know Marius was that insane." His laugh rumbled in his chest, "I'm sorry," he looked down at me, "you always know how to put a smile on my face." I kissed him, "Keep it there, please," he nodded, "As you wish my love, now rest, we reach the lake in a few hours and you need all of your strength." I felt him pull one of the furs over me and kiss the crown of my head, "I love you," I smiled, "And I you," the last thing I heard before falling back asleep was the sound of the curtain rustling as Tristan left the wagon.

I slept for a few hours, waking up to find the wagons stopped, and feeling a lot stronger. I felt the long gash across my cheek, the raised skin healing into a mishapen L, then I heard my cousin shouting orders. Jumping out of the wagon, I grabbed my knives and bow and ran to the line of nine warriors standing with their bows ready to shoot at the hundred Saxons approaching. I stood between my father and Tristan, grabbing three arrows from the pile at our feet. "What are you doing out here?" my father hissed. I looked at him, "You think I'd actually let you have all the fun?" Tristan chuckled lightly and fired four arrows into the air, landing into the chests of Saxons. "Aim for the outside, make them cluster!" Arthur yelled, shooting off arrows. One by one the Saxons fell to the point of our arrows, but the ice wasn't breaking. "Arthur!" I yelled shooting yet another arrow at a Saxon. "Prepare for combat!" I unsheathed my knives, Tristan's sword slightly grazing against the blade. Nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared any of us for what was about to happen next. Dagonet grabbed his axe and ran out onto the ice, "DAG!" Bors's scream echoed out through the revine, "Cover him!" Arthur picked up his bow again and continued shooting, everyone else did the same as Dagonet began swinging at the ice, finally cracking it. I saw three arrows hit him in the chest as he fell into the water, and I reacted instantly. I dropped my bow and ran to him, "AIELANA!" Tristan's voice boomed behind me. I stabbed the ice with one of my knives as the rest of my body submerged into the deathly-cold water. I grabbed onto Dagonet's armor, my hand above the surface straining to keep a grip on the knife. I pulled Dagonet to the surface helping him onto the ice, someone else pulling me up into their arms. I coughed and gasped for much-needed air that my lungs burned for, Tristan's arms wrapped tight around my shaking body. "T-T-T-T-Tri-i-ist-t-tan," my teeth chattered and I felt like a block of ice. Tristan pressed his lips to my soaking wet hair, "Sssh, you need to get warm," I shook my head, I could almost feel my lips turning blue, "D-D-D-ag-g-gon-net-t-t, is h-he al-r-r-right-t-t?" Tristan nodded, "He will be once we get him back, and so will you. You need to get back into the wagon or else you'll catch a fever," Arthur spoke from behind us, "We have to get moving," I mustered up all of the strength I had and tried to stand, only to collapse into Tristan, bracing against his chest. "Come here," he picked me up in his arms and brought me back to the wagon, taking off my armor and covering me with all of the furs he could get his hands on.

I felt my body beginning to warm, then I felt Tristan's arms wrap around me, pulling me close to his burning hot body. I looked at him, "You're clothes are gone," he chuckled, "Just my armor, rest," he pressed my head back against his shoulder and brought his lips to my ear, "you'll be warm soon, then we'll be home. Together." I smiled, pressing closer to him as I felt his steady breathing and slow-beating heart against my back, his breath warm against my damp hair. I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of the Roman guards of Hadrian's wall, for I did not want to deal with my stepmother, stepbrother, or Germanius, but Arthur made sure that we didn't. Tristan carried me into his room and laid me down on the bed, "I'll fetch a surgeon," I grabbed onto his wrist, "No, stay with me...please," he sighed, his hand taking my own, "You'll soon grow ill if you are not treated, please let me fetch a doctor," I was too weak to argue, so I let him go, only for his hand to be soon replaced by one smaller and softer. My eyes were able to make out a woman with eyes of ice blue, eyes that I knew all too well. "Mother?" I gasped, Tristan had gotten my mother, she was a Woad healer, but her people called her a sorceress. She smiled, the back of her hand now grazing my burning forehead, "Hello darling. Your fiance came to me and told me you were ill out of bravery, why does that not surprise me?" I chuckled painfully, "I guess as you predicted I have become my father's daughter." She smiled, now dabbing my face with a cloth that smelled heavily of herbs, "I never assumed such a thing," her hands worked quickly and affectively, for it wasn't long before the fever had died and I was healthy as ever. I stood from the bed, my mother's arms welcoming me into a loving embrace. "Now, come with me, I have a surprise for you," she led me to the chambers that had been provided for my father and shut the door. "Now, take off your clothes and close your eyes," I was confused, but I did as she asked and felt silky fabric slide over my body. I opened my eyes to find that I wore an ivory gown, the sleeves fit comfortably and it was backless, "Mother," I didn't get to finish, for she brought my hair back into a neat braid and then led me out of the room. "Close your eyes again my dear," this time I was reluctant, but I did so. My feet felt the ground shift from dirt to twig and leaf-covered grass. She was leading me into the woods. When she told me to open my eyes, we were standing in a clearing, Tristan stood with a Sarmatian priest underneath an archway created only by the trees themselves.

My mother smiled, "I believe a promise must be fulfilled?" I smiled and embraced her once more, "Thank you mother," she smiled, "Go on." I approached Tristan and he took my hands in his. The priest's words were drowned out by Tristan's dark, loving gaze, the only thing I heard was his 'I do' and my own voice agreeing to the same. "...I now pronounce you husband and wife, may your years together be blessed and bountiful in every way, you may kiss your bride." Tristan pulled me into his arms and captured my lips in a soul-searching kiss. The priest and my mother had left us alone in the clearing, and we were able to talk about what was to come. "You know the Saxons will attack the wall tomorrow," Tristan's hand stroked my back, the cold metal of his wedding band sending chills down my spine. I nodded, "And we shall be far away from here, we're free." He sighed, "Shouldn't we help Arthur?" I looked at him, "Do you want to?" he kissed my forehead, trailing soft kisses down the gash on my cheek only to meet my lips, the sorrow he felt for my cousin was hidden behind that kiss. "I think it only right," his voice was confident in his decision, which I wholeheartedly agreed with him, "Then we shall help him, but now, whatever time we have left before this battle, I want to spend with you and only you...my husband," I pushed a piece of his messy black hair out of his eyes. He smiled, his hands cupping my face, "My wife," his lips pressed against mine, the moonlight streaming through the trees as our last night before the battle came to an end, and not even Arthur's God could have prepared us for what was to come.

**AN: **Was able to update and finish this chapter just before docking in the Bahamas! R&R appreciated!**


	6. No Arguing

**AN: Hey sorry this took so long, just had a bit of writer's block. So here's the sixth chapter, again I own none of the rights to _King Arthur_, but I do own the rights to my created characters.**

I opened my eyes to find that we had fallen asleep on the forest floor, Tristan's chest rising and falling slowly beneath my head. The sun was hidden behind a cloak of fog, and my mind was racing. "Tristan, my love wake up," I shook him lightly, his eyes fluttered open, "What's wrong?" I smiled, "We fell asleep in the forest, we have to get back to the Wall," he nodded, helping me up and taking me in his arms, "I look forward to waking up every morning to have you beside me." I chuckled, "Well I seem to have the habit of waking up first now don't I?" his lips captured mine tenderly, "I'll just have to be faster, and trust me when I say this: I will be." His hands grazed my bare shoulders, warm from hiding beneath his cloak, "Are you alright? You seem to be somewhere else," his voice was full of concern and brought my thoughts back to the present. I shook my head, "This battle is no longer ours to participate in and yet we have to," Tristan kissed the crown of my head, "No love, we don't have to, we just have to decide if we have done enough for Arthur to secure our leave."

I looked at him, "I thought we decided that last night?" his chuckle was less than cheerful, "I know we did, but that doesn't mean you can have second thoughts," the corners of my mouth twitched to hide my laughter, "Since when did you second guess yourself?" he grabbed my waist as I tried to get away from him, our laughter ringing out through the trees. "I only second guess my decisions for what's best for you," he pressed his lips softly to my cheek, "and that is the only time I do so." He helped me to stand and wrapped his cloak around my shoulders, taking my hand in his, "Now, do you want to fight?" his questioned firmly, his eyes searching my own for an answer, but I had made up my mind already, "Yes." Tristan sighed, his hand drifting to the wound on my face, "I don't know if I'll be able to focus on fighting, I'm going to want to protect you too much." I smiled, "Don't worry about me, you don't have to," he shook his head, "I do, Aielana. I have to worry that you're safe, that you're alive," I heard footsteps behind us, turning to face the sound I realized it was my father. "Are you two hiding out here forever or are you fighting?" Tristan rubbed the back of his neck, his other hand around my waist, "Sorry Brisus, we're coming," my father smiled, "I told you before Tristan, when you got to the wall, you could call me father, I think that you can do so now." I smiled, "Come on you two, I don't think we should keep the Saxons waiting any longer for their death sentence," I walked ahead of the two of them, my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking about what I hadn't told Tristan, what I hadn't told anyone. I had another life to protect other than my own.

"Aielana," my mother's voice broke my thoughts as we came out of the forest, my fellow Knights sat mounted on their horses, ready for the battle ahead. I noticed one face not among them, "Arthur?" my mother sighed, "Already on the hill," I looked to see a single soldier on horseback, his sword unsheathed. "He's insane," Tristan spoke from behind me, his hands on my shoulders, "should we let him sit there alone?" Bors laughed, "Not bloody likely," I smiled up at my husband, who nodded and went to fetch his bow, sword, and a quiver of arrows. I on the other hand, had to change back into my armor, with my mother's insisted help, which I knew was a bad idea. "My dear, your stomach is solid," her hand gently pressed against my lower abdomen. I pulled my tunic over my head to hide my belly from her, "What is your point mother?" she grabbed my wrists and looked me dead in the eyes, "If you know what I know then you cannot go out there! Think of the danger you're putting yourself in! Tristan should not be letting you go!" I closed my eyes, fastening my knife holsters to my sides, "Tristan doesn't know," the look on my mother's face was a hybrid of shock and anger, "Your husband doesn't know you're with child?!" I stared at her, "Mother, please! I want to tell him but if I do he would never let me fight! Then I would have to stay here and worry that he's going to come back alive!" My mother threw her arms in the air, "Better you worry than lose your child and your husband at once!" "MOTHER PLEASE!" I collapsed against the side of the wagon, my head spinning, "I do not need this!" tears poured down my face as my mother's arms wrapped around me, "Do not go, darling, do not go to your death." I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood, "Mother, I'm going, and don't try to stop me."

I walked away from her, but not before I could hear her mutter, "Then you leave me no choice, my dear," she headed off in another direction, I had no idea what she was up to, but I was not about to let her stop me from protecting my husband. I mounted my horse and prepared to ride off, but a strong hand grabbed my arm, "You're not going anywhere," Tristan's voice was firm. I sighed, "Tristan, I'm not letting you do this alone," "And I'm not letting you risk your life and our child's." I snapped my head in his direction, "My mother told you?" he nodded, "Why wouldn't you tell me?" I sighed, tears coming to my eyes once more, "Because I didn't want you to worry about me," he jumped off his horse and pulled me down into his arms, "I'm not going to lose either of you," I didn't want to think anymore, I just wanted to stay in his arms, but I knew that he was going to let me go and he wasn't going to let me fight. "Tristan, please don't make me stay behind," he said nothing, he only knelt in front of me and looked up into my eyes, "I have no choice, love, I have to do whatever it takes to protect you both," his hands pressed against my stomach, "please, please just stay here." I sighed, "Tristan," "Stay here," he wasn't going to argue with me anymore, with one kiss on my forehead, he mounted his horse and the seven of them rode off, leaving my mother and I standing there. I felt her hands on my shoulders, "Come Aielana," I shrugged her off, "I hope you're happy, because if he dies, his blood is on your hands." I mounted Hada and rode toward the caravan leaving the wall.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short I just can't think of anything else, so I'd rather stop than continue and write a horrible chapter. Please R&R and I'd LOVE some ideas _please_!**


	7. Need to Survive

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry again that this took so long to update I've been watching the movie over and over to try and get some really good ideas. Anyway, here's the seventh chapter, only a few more to go I really don't plan on going past 12, but the more you review the more I'll write! Again, I own none of the rights to _King Arthur_ but I own the rights to my created characters. RnR is MUCH appreciated!!!!!  
P.S. - I just realized after deleting the files that I spelled Aeliana's name wrong in the last chapter, so I corrected it in this one. Sorry!**

The men, women, and children of Hadrian's Wall all walked behind me, the wheels of their carts squeaking under the pressure of the loads. I could hear the sobs of Vanora's children, they were very frightened of the outcome of this gruesome battle. Gilly had even come to me before we had begun to travel with a look on his face that wrenched my heart. He'd said to me, "Where is my dad going?" I had told him to battle, and the tears that had fallen down his face were painful for my eyes to see, "Will he come back?" he whispered, and that I did not know the answer to. I had my worries set on Tristan, my husband, the father of my child, but I had not thought of the safety of my other family: of Arthur, Lancelot, Bors, Galahad, Gawain, and Dagonet. They were my family as well, they were the ones who had stood by me through all of the battles we'd fought, and I only cared about Tristan's safety. I groaned to myself, "I'm such a fool!" Vanora walked up to the side of my horse, "When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?" I looked down at her, "I was planning to tell everyone when we got back from the battle, but my mother made sure that I didn't go. Tristan needs eyes in the back of his head, Vanora, that's what I've always been for him, they need my help. I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

The fire-haired woman smiled, "Go, I'll take care of the caravan. You go and make sure the men are safe," I smiled, "Thank you, Vanora, I owe you more than you could possibly imagine." She took my hand, "Just get them back home alive," Hada took off on her own into a fast gallop, my ears ignoring the crying protests of my mother. I rode as fast as I could to the doors, open just enough for my horse to slide through. I was dressed for battle, I knew what I needed to do, and the men were all still mounted atop the hill. I placed my helmet atop my head and rode up to the hill, Hada letting out a recognizable whinny. "Aeliana! What are you doin' here?!" Bors hissed, Tristan's eyes flashed over to me, "Go back!" I looked at him, "I'm not just going to stand by and watch you all get killed. You're my family, too, not just Tristan and Arthur, all of you." Galahad sighed, "You cannot fight carrying a child!" I laughed, "And what would you know of it Galahad?" Lancelot sighed, "Your the eyes in the back of our heads, Aeliana, you're right...we cannot do this without you." I could tell my husband was angry with me, but thee understanding look in his eyes said it all. He needed me there, too, we both knew it, he would not be able to protect himself without some form of protection from someone else. My father sat horseback beside me, the smile on his face brighter than ever, "So, my grandchild is going to witness the battle that will change history?" I smiled, "Yes, father," the roar of Saxon cries and the whoosh of arrows told me that the Woads were doing their jobs, now it was time for us to do ours. I withdrew my sword from my back and followed my brothers-in-arms down the hill into the smoke, the Saxons completely confused.

I rode by several of the warriors, slaughtering as I went, their blood staining my sword, hands, and face. When we finished with the first group, Arthur said to let one live, and that was what we did. My eyes followed the frightened Saxon all the way until he was through the doors. Their blood curdling cries of death rang in my ears, it was like a sweet song of bells that I did not want to end. They were the plague that was going to ruin my child's future, and I would not allow my son or daughter to be brought up in a land that was overrun by these bloodthirsty animals. Tristan rode over to me, the look on his face was something that I'd never seen before, "Why did you disobey me?" I looked at him, "Because you and I both know that you need my help, I will not let you die!" he took my arm, "Aeliana, I told you to stay away because there are things that you just cannot control, if I die then it is something that was destined to happen!" Tears sprung to my eyes, "And what about this?!" I took his hand and pressed it against my armored stomach, "Do you not think that this was destined to happen?! Tristan we are blessed with this child, I do not think that destiny would give us such a gift and then break hearts by tearing you away from it!"

He had no time to answer me, for the Woads were entering the wall as we argued, and it was time for the true battle, the one that would decide the fate of a nation. The sight before our eyes was horrific, the hundreds and hundreds of Saxons that stood within the remaining smoke with their weapons at the ready and their eyes on their leader, on Cedric. Something in my mind clicked: I knew the one person that would go to Cedric first, I knew the one person who would get himself killed if he did so, and I knew that one person, was the one person I was worried for at most. "Tristan," he looked at me, his eyes black and cold, the look on his face he always got when he noticed a challenge in battle, "don't you dare go to him. It's pure suicide," he reached over and took my hand, "I will do what I must." I could not believe what he'd just said, was he honestly telling me he would not listen?! "Tristan he'll kill you! That I know is for certain!" he ignored me, kicking his horse into full galllop he rode with the others towards the Saxon army.

My father looked at me, "Go with him! Make sure he doesn't get himself killed!" I nodded, riding off into the battle, jumping off of my horse and attacking every Saxon in my path. I tried to keep Tristan in my line of sight at all times, but with the amount of warriors attacking me, it was difficult. It wasn't until I was sure my path to Cedric and Tristan was clear, that I saw what made my brain stop functioning, my blood go cold, and my eyes pour tears. There was Cedric, Tristan's sword in his hand, my husband lying on the ground, gasping for breath, his own blood covering his mouth and body. Everything at that moment moved in slow motion before me, the motion of Cedric grabbing my husband's hair, the glint of silver as the sword swung past, driving into Tristan's side, and everything went back to normal. I ran as fast as I could, slicing and stabbing as I went, making a beeline for my wounded lover. "NO!" I blocked the Saxon leader from doing any more, collapsing my body on top of my husband's.

Cedric scoffed, "What's this?! You protect him when you know you can do nothing?!" I looked up at him angrily, the tears I was crying stung my eyes, "I can do anything I want...especially protect my husband," the Saxon smirked evilly, "How sweet, killing youself as well as your husband. And what could you do?" I looked down at Tristan, his chocolate eyes meeting my own, tears streaming down his face, "Don't-Don't do this, our...our child," he coughed, blood the only thing appearing. I stroked his face, "Sssh, save your breath my love." Cedric just stood above us, laughing, "Like I said, what could you possibly do to me? You're a woman," that brought my attention straight to him, "I'm not just a woman," he looked at me, "Oh?" I stood, unsheathing my knives, "I'm a Knight. A Sarmatian Knight," he sighed, "You are truly something remarkable," I swung at him, avoiding the clash of my husband's blade, stabbing until the Saxon stumbled backward, blood covering his hands. I sighed, "Just a woman?" in a flash, Cedric's arm slashed the sword down, but I blocked it and stabbed him in the stomach, "I hope you enjoy your life in Hell." Arthur appeared behind us, and I nodded, allowing my cousin to deal with Cedric in his own manner, my attention was turned immediately to my husband, who was on the verge of death.

"Tristan? Tristan, darling look at me!" his eyes were closed, his breathing very shallow. "Dagonet! DAGONET!" my friend ran over, kneeling beside me, "He's lost a lot of blood, I don't know what I could do," I looked at my brother-in-arms, "Do whatever you have to, Dagonet, just save him! Please!" he looked up at my cousin, "Arthur, I need help!" at the mention of help, I noticed everyone came over, trying to help lift my husband without making him loose any more blood than he already had. Arthur stopped me, "We'll try to get him to your mother as quick as possible, but we need to get you out of here, you cannot put yourself and your child in any more danger." I felt tears coming to my eyes again, "Arthur, I won't be able to raise this child alone." My cousin wrapped his arms around me, "You won't cousin, I promise," I watched as they carried my husband back towards the wall, hoping with all my strength that he would live, for I needed him to live, I knew that I would not be able to survive without him.


	8. It All Depends

**AN: Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that there are probably only gonna be two or three more chapters left....unless I get a lot of reviews saying that you want more :). Anyway, here's the eighth chapter, again I own none of the rights to _King Arthur_but I own my created characters. RnR is great and would be wonderful to know if you guys want more! Enjoy!!!!**

I paced the hallway outside of my husband's room, I could hear my mother shuffling about the room, giving commands to Dagonet and one of the chambermaids. My father, my cousin, Bors, Gawain, and Galahad all leaned against or sat along the wall, whilst Lancelot went into the room every now and then to see how Tristan was, but my mother never gave him an answer. After almost five hours, Evyra and Germanius came into the hall, their eyes stared at us in wonder, but I would not dare to meet their gaze. "What has happened?" the Bishop asked, mainly directing the question at me, Evyra rushed to my father, "Darling?" he brushed her off, "Do not call me a title that does not suit our relationship," the woman straightened in shock, "W-What are you saying?" I slammed my fist against the wall, "He means that you do not have the right to call him that you senseless old bat!" All eyes turned to me in shock, they were the first words I'd spoken in hours, and they were very unpleasant. Evyra stormed over to me, "How dare you?!" I glared at her, my eyes cold, "No, how dare _you_?! Just waltzing in here like you belong when in fact my true mother is right behind that door tending to my husband who is on the verge of death! Don't you even being this argument because you know that you will surely lose!" Lancelot walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my shaking body, "Aelie, stop this. You're baby...it will put a strain on the child and your health, sit."

But I did not want to sit, nor did I want to stop yelling at my stepmother, but at the mention of the child in my womb I knew I had to. I listened to Lancelot and took a seat beside my cousin, his arm wrapping around my shoulders protectively. Germanius sighed, "I am...truly sorry for your loss," Galahad glared up at the elderly Roman, "We don't even know if he's dead yet so don't give us your false condolences," I watched the Bishop's face, he knew that every single on of us hated him with a vengeance, he knew that it was his fault that he sent us on this mission instead of giving us our discharge, and yet he did not want to accept that this was truly all of his doing. My husband might die, and if he did, Tristan's blood would be on Germanius's hands. I did not have time to dwell on the subject, because a moment later, Dagonet came out of the room, his hands covered in blood and strong herbs. I stood, "Dag?" the tall Knight would not look at me, tears came to my eyes, "Dagonet," he sighed, walking out of the hallway to rinse his hands in the well, and a few moments later my mother appeared, her hands in the same condition as Dagonet's, but there were herbs smeared on her face as well. I looked at her, tears pouring down my face, "Mother," she said nothing, and I was growing tired of silence, "MOTHER ANSWER ME!" I cried, I was a hysterical wreck, and no one would tell me whether the man I loved was alive or dead. She looked at my father, sharing a glance that no one could understand but them, but I had had enough. "I'm going in there," she grabbed my arms, "Daughter, no," I shoved her away, "DON'T YOU TRY TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIM! HE IS MY HUSBAND! THE FATHER OF MY UNBORN CHILD! I _HAVE_ TO SEE HIM!" I broke free of her grasp and walked into the room to see Tristan lying in bed, his torso covered with pasted herbs, smaller cuts on his face had been given the same treatment. I sighed with joy and relief at the sight of him, his chest was rising and falling. I looked at her, "Could you not have just told me he was alive?" She sighed, "I did not want you to get your hopes up, he is very weak. He may or may not survive the next couple of days, but when he wakes and his wounds have begun healing well...then I guess you and your child have nothing to fear." I smiled, ignoring everyone and walking towards my husband's sleeping body.

I knelt down on the floor, taking his hand in mine and resting my head on the bed, and when I spoke I spoke more to Tristan than anyone. "I...we, are just so happy you're alive, love. I was so frightened that you were going to leave us," I traced my thumb gently across the top of his hand, they were warm, and thankfully someone had shut the bedroom door out of courtesy for our privacy. I sighed, closing my eyes, "You need to get well, Tristan, you have to. I cannot raise this child without you, our baby needs you...I need you. Please, darling, gather your strength and make it through." My lids had grown heavy from the long night on the battlefield, and I figured if I just closed my eyes for a little while the only two people that could wake me were either my mother, or Tristan. I, however, was hoping for the latter.

It didn't feel like I had been asleep for long, but the feeling of skin against my cheek brought me to open my eyes just enough to see, and what I saw made me awaken fully. Tristan's dark eyes were looking down at me, a soft smile on his lips. I looked up at him, my eyes hazed from sleep and tears, "Tristan," he sighed, "I didn't mean to wake you," my smile could not have been any brighter, "I wanted you to. Oh, I'm so happy you're alright," he smiled, taking my face in his hand, I leaned into his caress, "I am, too. I didn't think I would ever see your face again," I got up and sat on the edge of the bed, pushing his hair out of his eyes, "I was worried about that, too. But, I think that someone was even more worried," he smiled, "Oh? And was our child making you more temperamental?" I gaped at him, "Tristan!" he chuckled, but hissed in pain at his contracting wounds, and almost as if he were tied to a bell, my mother came in, "Do not strain yourself my son, you need your rest." Tristan smiled, "Mother, the only thing I need now is the love of my life and my child, I have them both right here," she smirked, "That doesn't excuse you from treatment, you need to gain back your strength." I looked at him, "She's right, love, you need to get well." He pressed his head back into his pillow with a sigh of defeat, "Women," he grumbled, and I looked to my mother, "Can I help you?" she smiled kindly, "Of course, dear. Take the cloth and the bowl of water, use it _gently_ to wipe away the old herbs." I got up from the bed, a disappointed grunt coming from my husband as I walked across the room to the small table, picking up the small bronze bowl and the soft cloth, walking back around to the other side of the bed, sitting with my leg tucked under me, I dipped the cloth into the water and began to gently wipe the globs of herbs from my husband's face. Tristan sighed, his hand rubbing my stomach, "Do you know what you want it to be? Our child?" I smiled at him, dipping the cloth into the water again, "I shall be happy with either a boy or girl, I'm just happy this child is ours," he smiled as I leaned my face over his, wiping away a small amount of herbs near his right eye. He took the chance to capture my lips with his in a tender and loving kiss, his tongue swiping across my lower lip, "I just don't want our child to have to go through this."

I looked into his eyes, still wiping away the herbs on his body, "Our child is going to grow up in a united country, no more bargains, no more servitude to the Roman Empire. Just the three of us," my mother smiled, walking over with a fresh bowl of herbs, "You two are picturesque, so deep in conversation, but I need to cover these wounds, Tristan." I looked at what I had uncovered: the gashes in my husband's torso would only add to the scarring on his body, but the worst of them all was the one in his side, it was large and blistering from the large loss of blood, Tristan saw my eyes staring and took my chin in his thumb and forefinger, kissing my nose, "Don't worry, my love, I'm fine." My mother nodded, "He's healing fast, should be up and about in no time." I smiled, not taking my eyes from my husband's, "I have no doubt, mother. None whatsoever." There was a knock on the door, revealing it to be my father and cousin, "Well, look who's alive and well," our brothers-in-arms all filed into the room, happy smiles on their faces, "Tristan you're alive!" Gawain cheered, causing us all to laugh, I noticed Lancelot preparing to make a joke, "Too bad my friend, I was hoping to be your wife's shoulder to cry on," this caused Tristan's gaze to harden angrily, but it melted away as I brought my lips to his once more, I smiled at him, "Never going to happen, love." He smirked, "Good," my mother sighed, "Alright, everyone out, that means you too, Aeliana. I need these herbs to dry, and when they do, then you can come back in. Out!" my mother ushered us all out of the room, leaving Tristan alone in bed.

I walked outside, happy that I would not be alone with the only memory of my husband being his burial ground on the hill, the only place I would never bring my child to see their father. I placed my hand on my stomach, soon Tristan and I would have a family of our own, and I could not have been happier. Arthur approached me, "Are you excited?" I smiled, "Yes, and you? Your marriage to Guinevere I heard was quite magnificent," he chuckled, "Yes it was, but you're going to have a child, Aelie, that's something that you cannot take lightly." I sighed, "Arthur, we've faced countles battles together, you should know by now that nothing phases me," he chuckled, "All for the love of your warrior is that it?" I smiled, "Tristan, my warrior?" I looked up into the sky, my husband's hawk circling above, her cries of joy filled the air, I smiled, "I suppose so," Arthur hugged me, "Have you thought of names?" I shook my head, "I want Tristan to be apart of deciding, so I'm going to wait until he is better to discuss it with him." My cousin handed me an apple, "Bring it to him, he'll be pleased," I nodded with a laugh, "That he will, I shall see you later, give Guinevere my congratulations." He nodded, "I shall," I walked off back towards the Knight's quarters, the apple in my hand. Arthur was right, Tristan was my warrior, and everything I did I did to protect him, our love, and now our child, but our lives were going to be much easier now that the Saxons were gone, the Romans were gone, and everything else that had been a setback in this country...gone. I smiled as I heard Tristan talking to his hawk through the door, I opened it to find him...standing! "Tristan! What are you doing standing up?!" he looked at me, his eyes bright, "Your mother said to test my strength," I chuckled, "Well you're obviously a fast healer, here," I tossed him the apple, which he set aside, "Later. Come here," I smiled, walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting my back against his chest, his hands rubbing against my belly, "I heard you talking to Arthur, about names for the baby." I smiled, looking up at him, "And?" he kissed the top of my head, "What were you thinking of?" I sighed, "Oh, I don't know. If it's a girl, I was considering Eira, Keelin, or Essyllt, and for a boy, either Castan, Uaine, or Iestyn."

Tristan smiled at me, "I like them all," I chuckled, "That is far from helpful," he sighed, pressing his lips to my scalp once more, "Sorry. Alright, I like...for a girl, either Keelin or Essyllt, and for a boy...Castan or Iestyn." I smiled, "Depends on how it suits the child, right?" he nodded, "Very true. My mother was going to name me Aidan, which meant 'fiery', but of course, after I was born and she saw me, she decided on Tristan." I smiled, "And why did she decide on Tristan?" he smiled, pulling me closer, "Because that was my grandfather's name, her father. She said I reminded her a lot of him," he turned me in his arms, looking deep into my eyes, "I love you, so much, and I know I am going to love this child as well." His hawk cried out in protest, I laughed, "I think someone's jealous," my lover stroked the bird's chest, "I love you, too, my beauty." My fingers tangled in his hair, "Kiss me," he smirked devilishly and pressed his lips to mine, stealing the breath from my lungs as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. My legs betrayed me, giving away into helpless supports beneath my body, my husband's strong arms keeping me flush against his chest. I turned my head to deepen the kiss, our tongues dueling for dominance, when there was yet another knock on the door. "_Aeliana? Your mother is looking for you_," my father called from the other side of the door. I pulled away from Tristan reluctanly, a disatisfied groan escaping his lips, causing me to smile, "I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone, love," I kissed the bridge of his nose and left the room, falling into stride with my father as he led me to where my mother was waiting. I sighed, "You wanted to see me mother?" she nodded, "Come here, I want to check on your child," I followed her into her room, listening to her instructions. "Lie down on the bed and pull your shirt up so I can see your stomach," I did as she asked, her fingers gently prodding the taut flesh. She smiled, "Mmm, your child is strong, like Tristan and yourself. I...well my dear I think you are going to be very pleased." I looked at her, "Why?" she smiled, reaching over to where she had a small bottle, pouring the cold liquid onto my stomach. I watched the dark substance pool on my stomach, her fingers sliding through it like dark blood, "Do you want to know what your child will be?"

**AN: I'm leaving this chapter at a bit of a cliffhanger, I'd like to hear from you what gender you want the child to be, and I'll go with the majority. So RnR is CRUCIAL at this point people! Please do so!**


	9. The Right Choice

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope that you're enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Anyway, I am not revealing what the child is in this chapter, seeing as I only got one suggestion (thank you _maskedpainter_), so I'm going to stretch it out a little more just to build the suspense :). Again I own none of the rights to _King Arthur_ but I do own the rights to my created characters. RnR is much appreciated and is VITAL at this point in the story! Enjoy!!**

**P.S. - and for those of you who think that reading this story is difficult because I did not space out my dialogue, I only did it because when I wrote the original draft I didn't think to do so, so I have decided not to change gears since I am so close to completion. Hope that clears everything up for you! -FWA**

As the next few months passed, Tristan was as well as ever. Arthur had provided all of his Knights with their own houses just outside of the wall, and I was more than content with living in such close range to my cousin. I stood in the doorway of our home, watching as the Roman carriages made way for their departure. "It's about time those annoying Romans left, don't you think?" my husband's voice came from behind me, the soft crunch of an apple soon following. I smiled, "I do, but for some reason I can't help thinking that they're running. Out of fear," Tristan's strong arms enveloped me, his hands coming to rest on my now rounded belly, "Or shame, perhaps." I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder, "Tristan," he kissed my neck, his hands running along my hips, "Mmm?" I smiled as he ran his tongue along the crook of my ear, nipping at my ear lobe. "Tristaaan," I whimpered as his ministrations on my ear became more fervent, his hands now turning me to face him.

"How much longer?" he sighed, getting down on his knees to rest his forehead against my stomach, a wide smile spreading across my face. "Mother says four and a half months," he ran his hands along my shins, "You should wear dresses more often." I chuckled, my mother had talked me into wearing them because she had said that it was more becoming of a pregnant woman, Knight or otherwise, "Well as soon as our child is born I'll be back in a tunic and breeches so don't hold your breath love....Tristan!" he looked up at me, worry across his face, "What's wrong?!" I smiled, what I was feeling at that moment was incredible, "Give me your hand," I could see that he was confused, but he gave me his hand, which I placed on my lower abdomen. His smile was wonderous, "Going to be a strong little one," I kissed him, his dark eyes gazed at me lovingly, "Like his father," I finished. Tristan's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "We're sure it's a boy now, is that it?" I shrugged, placing my hand over his, "It feels like a boy."

He smiled, "Really," I laughed as he knelt back down, putting both his hands on my stomach, "I'm gonna have a son, then? Well you'd better come out fighting little boy," I couldn't stop laughing, "Uncle Bors has a lot of little boys for you to fight with don't worry, darling." Tristan smiled up at me, "I love you, Aeliana," I took his face in my hands, placing a kiss in his unruly hair, "And I you, my warrior," he stood, taking my hands, "I'm your warrior?" His voice at that moment seemed to break, as if he were hiding tears, but I just smiled, "Yes, you have always been my warrior."We had been so entranced that we didn't notice Lancelot standing in the doorway, "Well if your child has Tristan's arrogance and your strength I'm going to have to stay clear of my own godchild," I was surprised, "And, who said you were to be our child's godfather?" he chuckled, "Well I assumed that it would be an obvious choice," Tristan smirked, and I could tell he was ready to start antagonizing the younger Knight, "If it were that obvious, Lancelot, then I know for sure that we wouldn't choose you...far _too_ obvious." I covered my mouth to surpress a laugh, Lancelot's face at the comment my lover had given him was hilarious, "That's right, have your fun, but when your child is keeping you up into the wee hours of the morning do _not_ come asking for my help." I decided to join in on my husband's teasing, "And what makes you so sure that we would ask for you? I would just go to Vanora, she does have eleven children after all."

Tristan chuckled as Lancelot stormed off, I could see Bors and Vanora across the grass, watching their children run around. Tristan smiled, "You know, I always love it when you get that look on your face," I looked at him, "What look?" he walked over and kissed me, "That look that says you're so happy you can even contain it. It's almost like your face just starts to glow," I sighed, nuzzling my head against his neck, "Oh Tristan, when did you become such a romantic?" his breath warmed my ear, "The day I met you." My eyes met his gaze, warm and inviting, "I don't think I could have asked for a better husband," he brought his lips to mine, gently caressing his tongue against my lower lip, "I know I could never have a better wife," he contradicted lovingly. "Aeliana!" my mother's voice came from across the field, "Aeliana come here, please!" I sighed, resting my head on Tristan's shoulder, "What could she possibly want?" he smiled, "To check on her grandchild, possibly?" I nodded, "Possibly...oh, I'll be back." He captured my lips with his one last time before I started across the field, catching one of Nira's newborn pups in the process. "What are you doing so far away from your mother, huh?" The small wolf batted its paw at me playfully, I picked it up, eliciting a yelp from his wriggling form. "Oh stop fidgeting, you!" I laughed, as Nira came running, '_You found him!_' I smiled down at my dear pet, "He's a wild one, keep an eye on him," she huffed at me, and I placed her pup down on the ground, allowing the two of them to run off into the woods.

"Aeliana, I want to check on your child," my mother smiled, taking my hands in hers. I sighed, "Mother, I have been more than careful these past few months, I don't have that much longer before I'm due, so you say." She nodded, "Just to make sure everything is sound, come." She led me inside, where my father sat at a table looking over some letters from other Sarmatian elders, "Father," I kissed his cheek, he smiled, "How's my grandchild?" I smiled, rubbing my belly, "Your grandchild moved today," my mother's eyes shot up in woder, "Really?!" I nodded, "Going to be strong like its father." My father kissed my hand, "And mother," I smiled, following my mother to the usual cot that I would lay in for her _examination_. She pulled the hem of my dress up so my bare stomach was open to her. She poured the same black liquid as she always did and ran her finger through it. For as many times as she did this I had gotten use to it, now it felt almost relaxing. "You think it's a boy?" she looked at me, her eyes meeting their exact twin, "Yes I do," I replied, feeling my child move again caused me to jump. My mother chuckled, "You're right, strong child it shall be," I looked at her, "And is it a boy?" she smirked, "The element of surprise is what makes this experience worth the wait."

I sighed, "Mother!" she shook her head, "I will not tell you, if you think it's a boy then consider it a boy, but be prepared for any outcome." I smiled, "Tristan says he'll be happy with either," she sat next to me, taking my hand, "And you?" I wiped the liquid off of my stomach, pulling my dress back down, "I'd love either a boy or a girl, mother, I don't care the gender, I'll love it all the same no matter what." She smiled, "You were supposed to be a boy, but your father and I were overjoyed when you turned out to be a girl," I laughed, "Really?! You thought I was a boy!" my mother joined in on my laughter, "Yes I did, but I have to tell you, I was secretly wishing for you to be a girl so you didn't have to become a Knight, yet you did so anyway." I smiled, "That must be the boy in me," she chuckled, "Oh my darling, you are your father's daughter," I nodded, "I know. And I have a feeling that if I have a daughter she'll be the same way, just like Tristan." My mother smiled, "But with your spirit, there's no doubt about that." I nodded, getting up and saying goodbye to my mother and father, I wanderd aimlessly through the field back towards my home, my thoughts were stuck on what my mother had said, she hadn't wanted me to become a Knight, but if I hadn't I would have never met Tristan, even though we'd grown up together we'd grown apart as my father traveled across the lands to speak with other Sarmatian lords and elders. I was happy I had chosen to become a Knight, and when I saw Tristan sitting in the grass outside of the house, his hawk perched on his arm, I knew that the choice I had made had decided my future, and I was positive it was going to be a bright one.

**AN: So I just wanted to through this in for you all even though it's referring to the last chapter. The names I'd listed are Celtic names and each have meanings (except Keelin, I just found it and thought it sounded pretty):**

***Eira - snow  
*Essyllt - beautiful  
*Castan - beloved  
*Uaine - young warrior  
*Iestyn - archer**

**Sensing a pattern with the boys names? Again RnR to let me know whether you want a boy or a girl, and if you have a suggestion on choosing a name that'd be great too! Updates will be as soon as I get a final decision! -FWA**


	10. Pain Has Its Rewards

**AN: So I have decided to finish the story after having immense conversations with several other authors whom I know. They have helped me decide on the finishing traits of the child so you won't have to wait any longer! I do not own the rights to _King Arthur_ but I do own the rights to my created characters. RnR would be wonderful! Enjoy!!!!!**

The crunching leaves beneath my feet set a soft rhythm as I wandered through the woods. Tristan and the other Knights were out for a ride, my child so close to birth my mother wouldn't dare let me on a horse. Hada was getting more and more annoyed since I hadn't ridden her in such a long time, but my husband had taken him out for runs several times. "He just doesn't like it when anyone other than you rides him," my father explained to me, he always had a wonderful connection with horses, like I had with Nira and Tristan with his hawk, whom he finally named Vevila. My hand rested on my protruding stomach, I had woken several nights with pains, thinking that it was time, Tristan rushing to fetch my mother, only to find that the child merely was growing restless. I sighed, "Little one, if you cause your mother any more trouble before you arrive it's going to be the death of your father," I spoke, looking down at my belly.

I heard Shona's piercing cry, signaling me that they had returned. Carefully making my way back to the fields, I saw my cousin, husband, and fellow Knights riding into the small village that had grown outside the wall. "Aeliana?!" Tristan dismounted his horse, eyes in search of me. "Over here! Tristan!" he turned at the sound of my voice and ran to me, "What are you doing out by the woods?" I smiled, his arms holding me close, "Trying to walk off more pains," Tristan grimaced, "This child is trouble now, cannot wait to see what he does when he's born." I looked up into his loving onyx eyes, "Going to be a devil like her father," he kissed me with a low chuckle, "More so a spitfire like her mother," I sighed, "How have we gone from thinking it was a boy to thinking it was a girl?" Tristan grinned, "Because we don't care whether it's a boy or a girl, right?" I nodded, "Absolutely my love, absolutely." Arthur walked over, "How's my little cousin doing in there?" he placed a kiss on my cheek, "Very well, causing her mother more trouble though, how's Guinevere holding up?" Arthur sighed, "She's not as bad as you were early on, but she's torturing me," I smiled, my dear new cousin found out she was pregnant a month ago, and Arthur couldn't have been happier.

"I can just hear her calling your name now," I teased, watching my cousin run off in search of Guinevere. Tristan sighed, "C'mon, let's get you home," I nodded, "Alright," a few steps forward and I felt a sharp pain in my side, "AHH!" Tristan grabbed hold of my arms, shifting all of my weight onto him, "What's wrong?!" I shook my head, breathing heavily, "I-I..don't know. AAAH!" I clutched my stomach, feeling warm liquid running down my thigh, "Oh...oh God. Tristan," he looked at me, "The baby?" I nodded, taking another sharp intake of breath, "Get, my mother," he nodded, "BORS!" the burly Knight turned his attention, Tristan pulled me closer, "GET VANORA!" he nodded, running to his house to fetch his wife. The red-haird mother of eleven ran across the fields towards us, "You go and get her mother I'll take care of her!" Tristan looked at me, not wanting to leave my side, I smiled painfully, "Go, I'm not, going anywhere," he sighed, taking off towards my mother and father's home. Vanora put my arm across her shoulders, "Let's get you inside dear," she helped me back towards my house, settling me on my bed. I listened to every instruction she gave me, having eleven children she knew what she was talking about. "Aeliana!" I heard my mother's voice as she burst into the room. I sighed, sweat now running down my brow, "Mother..." she smiled kneeling down next to me, "You'll be fine, Vanora lend me a hand, Tristan darling try to keep her calm."

Tristan's hand caressed my forehead, the other taking hold of one of my hands. He smiled at me, "You'll be fine, soon you're going to be a mother," I sighed, but winced urgently as I felt another sharp pain surge through me. I gripped my husband's hand tighter, "AAAH!" my mother sighed, "Alright dear, I know it's painful, bite down on this," she placed a leather strap in my mouth, allowing me to bite down without screaming. "Aeliana, I'm going to need you to push, alright? Go on," I used all the strength I could muster and pushed, pain wafting over me in waves, Tristan's hand holding mine tight, whispering words of encouragement in my ear. My mother suddenly stopped telling me to push, "Something's wrong?" I strained my neck to look at her, my eyes full of worry, "What's wrong?" Tristan asked fervently, my mother grabbed his arm, "You have to go, Tristan, I need to work." I shook my head, "_No! No!_" my words muffled from the strap in my mouth, Vanora's hand replacing Tristan's, "He'll be right outside Aelie," I wanted to cry the pain was so horrible, my mother now ushering my husband out of the room made me worry even more. "_Mother? AAAAAAAAH!_" I could not hold back the scream of pure agony that tore at my lungs as my mother continued her ministrations, whatever was wrong she was not going to tell me, and that was what scared me most of all.

* * *

Tristan paced outside of the house, fearing that his mother-in-law was going to come out with terrible news that his wife, child, or the both of them had died. Arthur, Guinevere, Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, Bors, Dagonet, and Brisus were all outside with him, watching the Knight pace back and forth out of worry. "They'll be fine, Tristan, don't you worry," Lancelot tried to cheer his friend up, but Tristan ignored them, all he could hear were his wife's painful cries. Then, they all heard something else, it wasn't Aeliana crying, but it was a wailing, the wailing of a child.

Arthur saw the bright smile that appeared across his devoted friend's face, tears glinting in his dark eyes, "Tristan," the Knight looked at him, Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder, "you're a father...congratulations," the group congratulated him as Vanora and Aeliana's mother appeared in the doorway, kind smiles on their faces. Tristan looked at his mother-in-law, "How are they?" she smiled hugging him softly, "Your wife and child are fine, Aeliana is resting and the baby as well." He smiled, "What is it? The baby," she smiled, "Why don't you go in there and find out for yourself?"

Tristan nodded, walking past the two women into his house, finding his wife asleep in her bed, a soft glow about her that made his heart soar. Then he heard a soft whimper come from the corner of the room where his mother-in-law had made a makeshift cradle. Carefully, he apporached, his eyes softening at the sight before him: his child, looking up at him with a tired grin. Tristan sighed, he'd never been so happy in all of his life.

* * *

I could not stop screaming, the pain was too much to bear. My mother started to continue her words of comfort once more, but I did not want to hear her, I wanted Tristan to be with me, by my side, holding my hand. I was about to cry out once more as my mother told me to push, but a loud wail made me sigh with relief, then tears of joy spring to my eyes. Vanora smiled, "You're a mother, Aelie," I chuckled, "Can-Can I see?" my mother smiled kindly, the small bundle in her arms, "You need to rest, when you wake you will be able to hold your child in your arms." I did not argue with her, for sleep came over me quickly, claiming my thoughts.

I woke to the soft sound of my child's whimper, my eyes fluttering open to see Tristan standing over the cradle, a bright, loving smile on his face. She smiled, "Tristan," he turned to look at her, "You're awake, thank God you're awake," he walked over and placed a tender kiss on my lips, a bright smile on his face, "I've never been so happy in all my life, Aelieana, I love you so much." I smiled, placing my hand on his cheek, "I love you darling," he stood, walking back over to the cradle and lifting our child into his arms. "So small yet so beautiful, you look like your mother do you know that?" I smiled, "Come here you two," he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Name?" I looked at him, "Keelin," he nodded, "I love it. I love it," he placed a kiss on my forehead, then brought his lips to the small brow of our child's.

**AN: I switched to Tristan's POV for a little while because I thought it gave the chapter a little more intrigue. And do notice that I gave you the child's name but never mentioned a boy or a girl. I have to thank _maskedpainter_ for all of her support and ideas, Keelin is really her creation.**

**Tristan's hawk's name:**

***Vevila - melodious voice**

**RnR is wonderful!!!!!!**


	11. Epilogue

**AN: Here's the final chapter of my story, I want to thank everyone for their support and I hope that you enjoy the finale to this fanfic of which I am very proud of. For the last time I do not own the rights to _King Arthur_ but I do own the rights to my created characters. RnR for the final chapter isn't necessary but it would be wonderful if I recieved it.**

**~Epilogue~**

_Seven Years Later_

The warmth of summer enveloped Briton as Tristan and I sat in the high grass of the fields, my trained eye locked on my beautiful child at all times. "Keelin do be careful!" Tristan called from behind me, his hands gently massaging my shoulders, I looked up at him, "You worry to much," he smiled, kissing me passionately, "For seven years I've had to worry about the two of you, and I shall still for my entire life." I smiled, turning my attention back to my darling running through the grass with Bors's children, the shoulder-length brown waves bouncing with each step taken. I sighed, "Keelin!" bright blue eyes locked with mine, a small smile on my child's face, "Yes mother?!" I rested my back against Tristan's chest, "Come here, love!"

I watched my daughter run towards me, seven years old and she was already so much like her father and so much like me, strong, skilled, determined, yet loving, gentle, and understanding. Her small form landed in my lap, her small arms wrapping around my neck, "Mama, Gilly says that I cheated in our fight because he lost!" My husband smiled, his strong hand pushing away the hair in her face, "Darling, Uncle Bors taught him to win and only win, where as you know the true nature of fighting there is always a winner and a loser. Right?" Keelin nodded, "Yes father," I kissed her cheek, "You're a strong fighter like your father, Lin, don't ever doubt yourself." Her wide eyes stared at me with a loving gaze I knew too well, "Father says I fight like you, though, mother, how is it that I fight like both of you?"

I smiled, Tristan kissed my cheek, "Because you are our daughter, Keelin, and we are teaching you everything we know. Soon you'll be a better fighter than both of us," I looked up at him, a smile on my face, "Maybe someday, but she's going to have to fight a long while before she surpasses you, my lover." His lips pressed warmly to mine, "Sweetheart, let's go to the archery pitch, let mother have some time with Aunt Guinevere," Keelin kissed my cheek, "Love you, mother," I sighed. wrapping my daughter in my arms, "And I you my darling, and I you."

I watched as she got up and ran ahead towards the archery pitch, breaking into a sprint as Lancelot began to chase her, "No! Uncle Lancelot!" Tristan and I watched in laughter, until he finally stood, pulling me up with him, "Do you think it was a wise choice seven years ago to make Lancelot her godfather?" I looked up into his dark eyes, "Hmm, I do, go on, you should get going, I'm going to go and check on Guinevere and then I shall join you both, sound good?" He nodded, claiming my mouth in a heartfelt kiss, "I love you, more than anything." I smiled hugging myself closer to him, "I love you, Tristan," he headed off in the same direction as our daughter, whilst I headed over towards where my cousin's wife sat, a small bundle in her arms.

I smiled, "And how is the son of my cousin?" she smiled at me, "He's doing well, growing quickly," I sat next to her and smiled down at my second cousin, "Ooh, little Artorious II, looks like his father, and is probably going to be as much of a troublemaker as his mother am I right?" We laughed, Guinevere smiled, "Keelin is like both of you, a perfect blend of Tristan and Aeliana," I smiled, tickling Artorious's cheek, "Yes she is. That's why I praise the heavens every day that I was blessed with the both of them, to be able to have them in my life alive and well." She sighed, "I don't know what you would have done had Tristan not made it after the battle," my smile quickly faded into a daze, "Nor do I, but I am glad that I will never have to find out. Now if you will excuse me, I am needed at the archery pitch, I shall see you later!"

I took off across the fields, Vala, Nira's pup, Spirits rest her, running fast beside me, stopping inside the archery pitch where my husband and daughter stood, Tristan teaching her how to shoot multiple arrows at once. I smiled, "She should learn how to hit the bullseye several times in a row before doing that my love," Tristan looked at me with an amused smile, "Of course, would you like to join in on the lesson?" I smiled, grabbing my bow and several arrows, "Why not?" Keelin smiled, "Mother come stand by me!" I nodded, "I am darling, I am." I stood beside my daughter, setting up my bow before positioning myself to shoot. "Now Lin, watch mother," I smiled as in my peripheal vision I could see my lover standing behind our child, his hands on her small shoulders, the bright amazed look on her face.

_I had never been happier, nor would I ever be more. And in the years that followed I thanked whatever Gods were listening that they didn't take my warrior from me that day on Baddon Hill, because if he had not survived, then neither Tristan, Keelin, nor myself would have survived to see Briton grow into a new world under my cousin's wise leadership, Guinevere at his side, and his son Artorious II learning how to become his successor, whilst my family and I continued our lives in complete tranquility, never leaving the companionship of our fellow brothers-in-arms...our family._

~FIN~


End file.
